


“I’m Getting Married!”

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: John feels the need to tell everyone how happy he is.
Relationships: Johnlock
Comments: 52
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

“So John, I haven’t seen you in over a year.” Ella was sitting across from her patient, John Watson. “What brings you in today?”

John, sitting comfortably in his chair, smiled and said, “Well, I’m doing really great and I have some great news to share.”

Ella smiled and leaned forward, “you seem so happy! Tell me what’s going on in your life?”

“I’m getting married!” John said happily. “I’ve never been so happy! I feel like I’m walking around with a permanent smile on my face. My cheeks actually hurt from smiling so much.”

Ella clapped her hands together, “that is wonderful John! I’m so happy for you! Who is she? Tell me all about her!”

John’s smile didn’t dim one iota as he corrected her, “him Ella. I’m marrying Sherlock Holmes!”

Two hours earlier,

“You’re actually going to see Ella again? She’s not much of a doctor!” Sherlock sniffed daintily. “Are you ok? Wait...”. The detective looked his fiancé up and down. “Oh I see! You want to tell her how happy you are. I can understand that.” Sherlock stood straight and said, “would you like me to come with you?”

John stood open-mouthed. “With me?” He tried to envision that meeting and couldn’t. “No, I think it will be a short appointment.”

“Are you sure? I can help catch her when she faints. I don’t think she likes me.” Sherlock casually reclined against the wall.

“She doesn’t know you.” John said tactfully. “Would you like to meet up for dinner afterwards?”

“Sure! Text me when you’re done. I’ll probably be at the morgue. Angelo’s?”

“Sounds good.” John put on his coat then turned to his flatmate/best friend/lover/fiancé, “have I told you how much I love you?”

“Not in the last five minutes. I was beginning to think you were taking me for granted.” Sherlock said with a smile.

John stroked a sharp cheekbone lightly then pulled Sherlock down for a kiss. “Love you Sherlock Holmes-Watson!”

“Love you John Watson-Holmes! Now go shock poor Ella and I’ll see you soon.” Throwing on his Belstaff, they walked out the door together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is telling people he’s happy, in case they couldn’t tell.

“Thank you!” John said to Angelo. “Did Sherlock tell you we’re getting married?” He picked up his fork and dove into his entree as he waited for an answer.

“No, he didn’t!” Angelo was delighted. “Congratulations! Dinner is on the house!” He turned and grabbed a candle from an empty table. “Here, more romantic!” He lit the candle and retreated back to the kitchen.

Sherlock smiled at John’s exuberance. “No one has ever been so happy to be with me before, let alone permanently. Are you sure you don’t have a head injury?”

John just smiled as he watched his fiancé dig into his dinner.

Sherlock smiled back and said, “how did today with Ella go?”

Earlier that day:

“Him Ella. I’m marrying Sherlock Holmes.” John said happily.

Ella sat back abruptly and said, “excuse me?”

John went on, “we’ve been seeing each other for about a year but have kept it quiet. We knew what people would say and it’s no one’s business but ours. Then last week, Sherlock surprised me by getting down on one knee and asking, “would you marry me John?” What could I say but yes!”

Ella tried to say something sensible, “I didn’t think you were gay, John.”

“I’m actually bisexual but Sherlock is the only man I’ve ever been in a relationship with.” 

“Wow”, Ella said, “I’m stunned. Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” John was not going to let Ella’s dislike of Sherlock put a damper on his happiness. “He makes me incredibly happy, I love him more then anything and I want to spend my life with him. Would you think better of it if I was marrying a woman or is it because it’s Sherlock?”

“I’m sorry! You’re right. I’m delighted that you’re happy John. I’m just, um, really surprised. When’s the wedding?”

“We’re still working out the details. Well, I won’t take up anymore of your time, I just wanted to share my happiness with you and tell you I’m doing great.” John stood, walked to the door, opened it, waved at Ella and left.

Ella just sat there with her mouth open. Getting married to Sherlock?!?! She’d have to check the date but she was pretty sure she just lost the bet with her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is on a roll

John arrived at the surgery the next morning feeling bright-eyed and ready for his day. Walking up to the desk, he smiled at the receptionist, “hello Ruth! How are things with you?”

Ruth smiled pleasantly at him and responded, “very good Dr. Watson. We have a busy day ahead of us. How are you doing?”

“Wonderful!” John pulled the messages out of his box and skimmed them quickly. Nothing exciting. “I’m getting married!”

“What?” Ruth seemed stunned. “None of us knew you were dating anyone! I guess you’re no longer the Most Eligible Bachelor in the office.” She handed a file to John. “Who is the lucky girl?”

“Guy.”

Ruth looked confused, “excuse me?”

“Guy. I’m marrying my partner/flatmate. You’ve met him, Sherlock Holmes. Tall, curls, Cupid’s bow, lacking in social skills...”. John, still smiling, headed to his office.

Ruth called after him, “congratulations!”

~~~~~~~~~

Ruth hadn’t been exaggerating when she said they’d be busy. John didn’t stop until lunchtime. Sitting at his desk, he was trying to decide if he had enough energy to go get lunch when his door popped open and Sarah came in.

“Married?”, was all she said. “None of us even knew you were dating anyone and now we hear you and Sherlock are getting married?” Coming closer, she wrapped her arms around John and said, “congratulations!” Turning and heading back out the door, she added, “I’m going to take you to lunch this week and I want details!”

Smiling, John looked down at his desk. He still needed to do something about lunch today. Maybe he’d just take a nap. A knock on his door made him glance up to see his fiancé with lunch. Standing up, he went to help Sherlock and close the door behind him.

”I didn’t expect you today!” He quickly kissed his fiancé and cleaned off the desk so they could eat. Sherlock had brought big, thick burgers and chips as well as caffeinated drinks. John realized he was starving.

”You’ve been busy.” Sherlock said.

”I know, everyone seems to be sick today.” John dug into his burger. “Damn this is good.”

”Not what I meant.” Sherlock ate a chip. “The person at the desk and Sara both congratulated me on our upcoming wedding.” He smiled at John. “It’s adorable. I’ve never experienced someone who loves me like you do.” Reaching forward, he wiped ketchup off John’s face and leaned forward for a kiss, “and I love you so much!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holmes parents arrive. Need we say more?

Saturday morning and nowhere to be. John awoke to find himself with his equally naked, sleeping fiancé wrapped around him. Smiling happily, he closed his eyes and drifted back off.

Only to be jerked out of sleep when the bedroom door popped open a little later and Sherlock’s mum called, “good morning boys! I understand congratulations are in order!”

~~~~~~~~

Sherlock, wrapped in a sheet, was pacing the sitting room and ranting at his parents. “What the hell is wrong with you? I’m an adult! You don’t barge into my home like that!” He stopped pacing and said, “how did you get in anyway?”

Sherlock’s parents were watching him rant as they sat on the sofa holding hands. With his question, Margaret smiled and said, “Seriously Sherlock? Mrs Hudson let us in downstairs and you left your door open. Voila!”

John looked at his fiancé, “told you not to leave the door unlocked.”

“Oh hush John!” Sherlock continued to his parents, “you barged into our bedroom!” 

“Oh please Sherlock! It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. I mean not John and not since you were a little boy but since you look so much like your father, I presume you do there as well.” Sherlock’s father, Timothy, just smiled. “Seriously John, the Holmes’ men are very well hung.”

Sherlock screamed and he and his sheet retreated to the bedroom and slammed the door. John, mouth hanging open, weakly said, “tea?”

~~~~~~~~

An hour later, seated in a cafe and waiting for their breakfast order to be served, Margaret Holmes turned back to her son. “Seriously Sherlock, we are so thrilled you two are getting married! Welcome to the family John!”

John, smiling broadly, said, “thank you so much! How did you know? We haven’t had a chance to tell everyone yet.”

Before his mother could answer, Sherlock replied, “she deduced it John. Where do you think Mycroft and I get it from?”

“Wow,” was all John could think to say. Note to self: be careful around in-laws!

~~~~~~~~~

“Boys, we’re going to be in town for several days. We’re meeting Mycroft for dinner, would you like to join us?” Timothy asked.

Seeing Sherlock’s face and guessing he was going to be disagreeable, John said, “that would be great. Why don’t you get a hold of us later and we’ll coordinate times?”

“Sounds good John!” The elder Holmes’ climbed into their cab to go back to their hotel. John waved and moved towards his fiancé.

”Wow. Your parents scare me.” They started walking since they weren’t far from home. “Or maybe just your mother scares me. Your father seems so mellow.”

Sherlock put his hands in his Belstaff’s pockets and said, “Mycroft and I theorize his nerve endings are burned out from being around my mother for so long.

A little while later, Sherlock pulled John into a small shop. He leaned over the counter with the proprietor, explaining what he needed. The man nodded and went off to find the item. John poked his fiancé and asked, “what do you need?”

”Lock for the bedroom door. I don’t trust my mother to not break in when we’re having sex which would be bad enough but she’d offer advice. I can hear her now, “Sherlock! You should move a little to the left. Your father loves it when I put my foot over there. Is that a new toy? How does it work?””

The proprietor came back with several items. John faintly said, “maybe we should get two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing the Holmes’ parents! You can make them do just about anything and it’s believable!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is still sharing

“John,” Sherlock asked his fiancé, “have you told Harry yet?” 

“Not yet.” John said as he unlocked their door. “I’m not anxious to hear her views on anything.”

“You don’t think she’ll be happy for you?” Sherlock asked.

”Unfortunately, with her it all depends on how much she’s drunk so it’s hard to tell. And I’m not up for excess drama. I’ll probably just text her.” John headed for the kitchen.

Sherlock came up behind his fiancé and wrapped his arms around him. “Understand. Do whatever you think is best.” He squeezed tighter, “love you.”

John turned in Sherlock’s arms so he was facing his fiancé. “Love you more.” He let his fingers trace the magnificent cheekbones. “Come lay down with me? I have a headache and might take a nap.”

”I’ll be right in.” Sherlock kissed his forehead. “Just going to check dinner plans.”

”OK.” John headed to the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Harry, just to let you know, Sherlock proposed and I said yes! I’m deliriously happy. No plans yet, probably just a simple civil ceremony.”

“Wow! My little brother is getting married! And to a man! Congratulations! Did I tell you Clara wants me back?”

~~~~~~~~~~

“John, it’s so nice that you and Sherlock could make it to dinner with us!” Margaret Holmes beamed from the other side of the table. “Now if we could just get Mycroft to find someone.” She glared at her eldest son.

”This again?” Mycroft rolled his eyes. “I’m fine. I’m not lonely. All is well.”

Sherlock snorted from behind his menu. “Seriously Mycroft, you need a partner. It might make you more human.” Both brothers glared at each other.

John turned to Timothy Holmes and said, “so what do you have planned for the rest of your time here?”

Sherlock’s father smiled and said they had a full plate of things but hoped to see the boys for dinner at least once more. John agreed.

Margaret turned to Sherlock, “ I despair of Mycroft ever finding someone. Sherlock, would you help me set up a dating app for your brother?”

Sherlock grinned evilly and said, “I’d be delighted. Tomorrow?”

Mycroft said, “dear god, I don’t need any help!”

Margaret dug a notebook and pen out of her purse and said, “nonsense! So I have some questions, although I could just guess I suppose. Now do you like men or women? Or both?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And John tells more people

“Wake up! John, we have a case and it appears to be a good one!” Sherlock stood in the doorway of their closet and began tossing clothes at his not-really-awake fiancé. “If we’re lucky, it will keep us so busy that we’ll miss dinner with my family.”

John only opened an eye when a pair of pants landed on his head. “Those had better be clean!” He sat up slowly. The pants were clean and even his. Sherlock was improving.

“Caffeine?! Please!”, John called towards the kitchen. He made his way to the bathroom and the world’s fastest shower. Dear god let this be a good case.

Two hours later, John was watching his detective flap around the crime scene like a giant bat. He was totally in his element, spouting off deductions and insulting Anderson. John just smiled as he watched. 

“So what’s with you and Sherlock lately?” Greg Lestrade had come up beside him unnoticed. “You seem more in sync or something.”

“Keep a secret?” John asked quietly while continuing to watch the world’s only consulting detective flap about. 

“Of course.” Lestrade smiled as he watched Sherlock. “What’s going on?”

“Sherlock proposed to me last week. We’re getting married!” John said gleefully.

“What now?” Greg leaned against the wall behind them. “Are you having me on?”

“No, we’ve been dating for about a year. We kept it quiet for obvious reasons.” They both winced as Donovan yelled, “you fucking freak!” “Like that. Then last week, Sherlock got down on bent knee and asked “if I’d put up with him forever”. I can’t stop smiling.”

Sherlock looked over at that moment and smiled warmly at John then went back to eviscerating Donovan and Anderson. Lestrade laughed.

“I should have seen it before, you’ve both been so happy. Hell, Sherlock has almost been mellow, for him anyway.” Sherlock beckoned to them and they carefully made their way to him. “Congratulations to the both of you! Damn, now I can’t quit smiling!”

As soon as they drew near, Sherlock began rattling off conclusions to a case he’d solved in twenty minutes.

“Unless you can come up with another case Greg, we have to meet Sherlock’s family for dinner. Not that they’re not wonderful but,” John looked at Lestrade desperately, “I don’t know that I can do another evening of Holmes.”

“They can’t be that bad.” Greg began.

Sherlock walked up at that moment, “let’s go John. I’m meeting my mother to set up Mycroft’s dating profile. You’re welcome to come along.” Turning to Lestrade he said quickly, “you got all that? I hate repeating myself but I will if necessary.”

Greg wasn’t about to admit he hadn’t been paying attention so asked if he’d go slower this time so his aged fingers and brain could keep up. John turned away with a smile as Sherlock, with an eyeroll, began again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tells more people how happy he is.

“I’m getting married in the morning.” John was in the small laundry room in their building changing out the laundry when he felt the need to sing. “Ding dong the bells are going to chime! Kick up a rumpus but don’t lose the compass. Just get me to the church on time.”

Now it’s not that our dear doctor has a bad voice because he doesn’t. The issue was more with the song being sung. Mrs. Hudson was on her way out when she heard John singing and stopped to listen.

Now a point needs to be made here: John had yet to tell Mrs Hudson their good news because he hadn’t seen her. Do not make the mistake of thinking that she isn’t aware of the impending nuptials though! Even if she pretends otherwise.

Grinning with delight, Mrs Hudson followed the singing to the laundry room and her cuddly renter. “John! You’re singing! And you sound so happy!”

”Hey Mrs H!” John gave her a hug and said, “it’s because I am! I didn’t get a chance to tell you but Sherlock proposed! We’re getting married!”

”Oh John! That’s so wonderful!” She hugged back then said, “have you set a date?”

”Not yet! I’ll let you know when we do!” He grabbed his laundry basket and followed her to the steps and started up.

”Tell Sherlock I’m so happy for you both!” She waved and headed out the door.

John waved back, climbed the rest of the stairs, took a deep breath and reentered the flat. Sherlock and his mother were sitting at the kitchen table still working on Mycroft’s dating app. “I’m going to hate myself for asking but what do you have so far?”, John asked.

”Well, my mother won’t let me type so half of my suggestions have been ignored.” Sherlock grinned and continued, “she didn’t believe me when I listed Mycroft’s pastimes as obliterating third world countries, spying on his younger (and smarter) brother’s sex life and lashing out discipline at a bondage club.”

”Sounds about right.” John acknowledged as he set the basket down and began folding clean laundry.

”Well yes, I’d agree,” Margaret Holmes said, “but we want him to be likable.”

Sherlock doubled over laughing, “Mycroft likable?!” Even John chuckled.

”What did you put for preferred sex or what he’s looking for, however you word it?” John took the folded laundry to the appropriate places and returned. “Well?”

”Preferably live poultry. Gender doesn’t matter.”

Margaret threw her pencil at her son, “Sherlock! Take this seriously!”

”I am taking this seriously! Your eldest son is not interested in other people unless they’re covered in cake icing. He gets his jollies dolling our punishment at The Diogenes Club. He gets an erection when Third World dictators mysteriously disappear! Mother! You and Dad should never have reproduced! Or, you know, had me and sent Cake Boy back.” Sherlock was now standing, looking down at his maternal parent.

”Fine.” Margaret stood and gathered her possessions. “I’ll get your father to help me!” She made it to the door, then turned to say, “we’re all dining together tonight. I’ll expect both of you there!” And she was gone.

John looked at the door as they both heard Margaret leave, “if I hadn’t met your parents, I would never have believed they were for real.”

”Scary aren’t they!” Sherlock picked up his phone, “I’m going to beg Lestrade for a case.”

”Please!” John said fervently.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tells more people

“Hey John! It’s Stamford! Haven’t seen you in ages! Want to meet up for a beer sometime?”

“Mike! Yes, I’d love to. When is good for you?”

“Hmmm, tonight?”

“The usual place? Say ten?”

“See you then!”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sherlock!” Margaret Holmes said at dinner that night. “Sit up straight!” Her son glared at her.

John, hoping to avoid more Holmes insanity, turned to Timothy and asked, “what did you get into today?”

“Oh, lots of things, John. Mostly I spent some quiet time with myself. Every so often, I think you need to go off and recharge your batteries.” Timothy smiled and added, “I also got Margaret a present.” He smiled happily. “I know most people don’t understand what she sees in me and I confess I don’t either. I’m just glad she does.”

Margaret overheard this last part. “Timothy! After fifty years together, you still don’t get why I love you so much?! I’ll have to try harder to show you!”

”Dear god! I would say get a room but you already have one!” Sherlock said in disgust.

Margaret and Timothy grinned at each other. John interjected, “no, it’s wonderful seeing people who genuinely love each other.”

Mycroft joined the table in time to hear John’s last comment. “You say that now John but just wait until they invite you down for the weekend.” He sat down in the empty seat his father held out for him. “Let’s just say, if you find yourself up looking for the loo in the middle of the night, be careful not to look around too much.”

”Oh you!” Margaret threw her napkin at her eldest son. “That was one time and only because you came home unexpectedly from uni.”

”It was Christmas break!” Mycroft reminded her.

”I remember that one!” Timothy exclaimed. “Your mother and I were having a nude weekend.” He smiled at Margaret.

”See what you’re getting yourself into John?” Mycroft was looking through the menu. “People don’t believe Sherlock and I are so odd after meeting our parents.”

Margaret turned to Mycroft, “I’m glad you’re here actually. I want to show you the dating app Sherlock and I set up for you. You’ll be glad to know I didn’t listen to most of Sherlock’s suggestions.”

”Oh dear lord,” Mycroft looked heavenward. “I guess I should be thankful for that.”

John subtly moved the wine bottle closer. He had a feeling he’d need it tonight.

~~~~~~~~

”Mike!” John saw his friend and waved. Stamford grinned and headed towards him

”John!” Mike sat down as John poured from the pitcher in front of him and handed him a mug. “What has been going on with you?”

Holding up up his mug, John said, “Well,I’m getting married to Sherlock and I’ve met my future in-laws. I understand my fiancé more than ever now.”

”Congratulations!” Mike downed a good third of his beer. “I didn’t know you were dating! Tell me all about it.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John stops at the morgue

"Hey Molly!" John walked in to the lab where she was working. "Have you seen Sherlock?"

"Not in an hour or so, John. His phone rang, he said something about his parents then took off." Molly smiled at him. "Does that make sense to you?"

"Unfortunately it does. Sherlock's parents are in town for a couple days. Lets just say that their children don't seem so odd now." John made to leave then turned back at the door. "I'm sharing my good news with everyone and I haven't told you yet. I'm getting married!" John felt his face break into a broad grin, he really couldn't help himself.

"That is wonderful John! I hope you and Sherlock will be very happy together." She came forward and gave him a big hug.

"Wait, how did you know?" John was seriously surprised.

"John! I've known forever! One, I can read you both. It's hard to miss you know. And two, Sherlock drug me out with him to help select your ring. I made him give me the play-by-play of how he proposed and how you said yes!"

"Did he need much help?" John asked.

"Not really. He knew what he wanted. It was more like he needed someone to show the rings to, tell him he was doing the right thing, that you would say yes and to keep him from freaking out about it." Molly smiled. "He really loves you."

"You're a wonderful friend Molly!" John gave her another big hug. "I'll see you later!"

~~~~~~~~~

Text message

"Hey, where are you? Stopped at the lab and Molly said something about your parents. Everything OK?"

"Mycroft got a hit on his dating app. My mother is beside herself with happiness. SH"

"Really? Male or female?"

"Male. Are you ready for this? Its Lestrade! SH"

"Wait, what?"

"Yep. Greg wants my brother. God knows why. Maybe he has a freckle fixation. SH"

"I don't know what to say. Seriously. I can't imagine your brother dating anyone. Or doing anything else, thank god."

"My mother wants to take him shopping for something to wear on his date. Usually this would mean clothes but I think she's thinking something from the sex toy shop. SH"

"Oh god. Where are you?"

"Hiding from my family. Care to join me??? SH"

"Yes! Just let me know where you are and I'll meet up with you."

"OK, just make sure you're not being followed. SH"


End file.
